listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of football players from small colleges
This article is for American football players who played college football at small colleges (or large colleges with less well-known football programs) which do not have their own categories under Category:College football teams. As enough players from a college show up here, a category for that college may get created; if so, remove the player from this list and give his article a link to the new category. Please don't remove players unless such a category is created. Abilene Christian University * John "Bradshaw" Layfield * Wilbert Montgomery Alma College * Bob Devaney Angelo State University * Pierce Holt Appalachian State University * Dexter Coakley * Daniel Wilcox University of Arkansas at Monticello * Derick Armstrong University of Arkansas at Pine Bluff * Chris Akins * Dante Wesley Augustana College (Illinois) * Ken Anderson Augustana College (South Dakota) * Kevin Kaesviharn Azusa Pacific University * Christian Okoye Baker University * Mike McCarthy Baldwin-Wallace College * Jim Tressel Bethune-Cookman College * Nick Collins * Larry Little * Rashean Mathis Bluffton University (formerly Bluffton College) * Elbert Dubenion Boston University * Butch Byrd University of British Columbia * Emery Barnes * Bill Crawford Bucknell University * Clarke Hinkle * Sam Havrilak Butler University * Garo Yepremian California Polytechnic State University * John Madden (football) Cal Poly Pomona * Jim Zorn University of California, Riverside * Pat Hill Cal State-Bakersfield * Stephen Neal Carlisle Indian Industrial School * Jim Thorpe (after Haskins) Carroll College (Montana) * Casey FitzSimmons * Bobby Petrino Centenary College of Louisiana * Cal Hubbard (before Geneva) Central Connecticut State University * Richard Grieco Central Missouri State University * Todd Devoe University of Central Oklahoma * Keith Traylor Central State University * Hugh Douglas * Erik Williams Central Washington University * Jon Kitna University of Charleston * Eddie Byrd University of Chicago * Jay Berwanger * Fritz Crisler The Citadel * Nehemiah Broughton * Paul Maguire Clarion University of Pennsylvania * Reggie Wells Coe College * Marv Levy Colgate University * Dan Fortmann * Eugene Robinson Colorado College * Glenn Presnell Compton Community College * Joe Perry (football player) University of Dayton * Gerry Faust * Chuck Noll Denison University * Woody Hayes DePauw University * Dick Tomey University of Delaware * Rich Gannon * Andy Hall (football) (after Georgia Tech) Drake University * Billy Cundiff Eastern Illinois University * John Jurkovic * Tony Romo Eastern Kentucky University * Alex Bannister Eastern Washington University * Jesse Chatman * Lamont Brightful * Michael Roos Elizabeth City State University * Jethro Pugh Emporia State University * Leon Lett Ferris State University * Monty Brown Fordham University * Vince Lombardi * Alex Wojciechowicz Fort Valley State University * Nick Harper (football player) * Greg Lloyd * Tyrone Poole Furman University * Sam Wyche Gardner-Webb University * Jim Maxwell Geneva College * Cal Hubbard (after Centenary) Georgia Southern University * Rob Bironas * Adrian Peterson (Chicago Bears) Glenville State College * Scott Otis (after West Virginia) Gonzaga University * Tony Canadeo * Hec Cyre Grand Valley State University * Keyonta Marshall Gustavus Adolphus College * Ryan Hoag Hardin-Simmons University * Bulldog Turner Haskell Indian Nations University * Jim Thorpe (before Carlisle) Hastings College * Marc Boerigter * Tom Osborne (Nebraska) Hofstra University * Charlie Adams * Wayne Chrebet College of the Holy Cross * Jon Morris Howard University * Ronald Bartell * Marques Douglas Indiana State University * Tunch Ilkin Indiana University of Pennsylvania * Jim Haslett * LeRon McCoy * Chris Villarrial Itawamba Community College (formerly Itawamba Junior College) *Joe Horn *Norman Hand John Carroll University * London Fletcher * Don Shula Knoxville College * Grady Jackson Kutztown University of Pennsylvania * Andre Reed Lambuth University * Ron Dixon Lane College * Fred Lane Langston University * Thomas "Hollywood" Henderson Lawrence University * Dave Jennings Liberty University * Wayne Haddix * Samkon Gado Livingstone College * Ben Coates University of Maine * Mike Flynn *Brandon McGowan University of Manitoba * Israel Idonije University of Maryland Eastern Shore * Art Shell McGill University * Jean-Philippe Darche McKendree College * Josef Spudich McNeese State University * B.J. Sams * Tom Sestak Menlo College * Nate Jackson Mercer University * Wesley Duke Michigan Tech University * Joe Berger Midwestern State University * Dominic Rhodes Milton College * Dave Krieg University of Minnesota-Duluth * Dan Devine Minnesota State University Moorhead (formerly Moorhead State University) * Nikita Koloff Mississippi College * Fred McAfee Mississippi Delta Community College * Juran Bolden Missouri Southern State University * James Thrash * Rod Smith (NFL football) Missouri State University (formerly Southwest Missouri State University) * Brad St. Louis Montclair State University * Sam Mills Morehead State University * Phil Simms Mount San Antonio College * Alfonso Boone Mount Union College * Paul O. Bixler * Dom Capers University of Nebraska at Omaha * Marlin Briscoe * Chris Cooper (football player) University of New Hampshire * Jerry Azumah * Dan Kreider New Mexico Highlands University *Lionel Taylor Nicholls State University * Chris Thompson (football player) University of North Alabama * Harlon Hill North Carolina Central University * John Baker Jr. * Louis Breeden * Ernie Warlick University of North Dakota * Jim Kleinsasser Northeastern University * Sean Jones (defensive end) * Dan Ross Northeastern State University * Larry Coker Northern Michigan University * Steve Mariucci Northern State University * Ronnie Cruz Northwood University * Dedrick Roper Occidental College * Jack Kemp * Jim E. Mora Ottawa University, Kansas * Derrick Ward Ouachita Baptist University * Cliff Harris Palomar College * Tom Dempsey Pittsburg State University * Kendall Gammon * Brian Moorman Portland State University * Neil Lomax Queen's University (Canada) * Mike Schad Regis University (formerly Regis College) * Arnie Herber Robert Morris University * Hank Fraley Saddleback College * Bill Kenney (between Arizona State and Northern Colorado) Saginaw Valley State University * Todd Herremans * Glenn Martinez * Paul Spicer College of Saint Benedict/Saint John's University * John McNally St. Bonaventure University * Ted Marchibroda St. Cloud State University * Todd Bouman St. Lawrence University * Dave Jennings St. Louis University * Pat Leahy (football player) St. Mary's College of California * Ed Ryan University of St. Thomas (Minnesota) (formerly St. Thomas College) * Walt Kiesling San Francisco State University * Russ Letlow Santa Clara University * Brent Jones Savannah State University * Troy Hambrick * Shannon Sharpe Scottsbluff Junior College (now Western Nebraska Community College) * Dick Lane Simon Fraser University * Rick Goltz Sonoma State University * Larry Allen University of South Dakota * Matt Chatham * Mike Slaton Southeast Missouri State University * Kelvin Anderson * Willie Ponder Southern University * Mel Blount * Aeneas Williams Southern Arkansas University * Jordan Babineaux * Tommy Tuberville Southern Connecticut State University * Joe Andruzzi Southern Illinois University * Houston Antwine * Jim Hart * Brandon Jacobs (after Auburn University) State University of New York at Cortland * Kevin James University of Tampa * John Matuszak Tarleton State University * James Dearth * Hal Mumme (after Texas-Arlington) Tennessee Technological University * Frank Omiyale University of Texas at Arlington * Hal Mumme (before Tarleton State) Texas A&M University-Commerce (formerly East Texas State) * Cedric Bonner * Harvey Martin * Kevin Mathis Texas State University-San Marcos (formerly Southwest Texas State) * Ricky Sanders Tiffin University * Nate Washington Trinity Christian College * Karl Hankton Towson University * Sean Landeta * Joe Vitt Tusculum College * Ricardo Colclough Tuskegee University * Frank Walker (football player) * Harry Williams (football player) Valdosta State University * Jessie Tuggle Virginia Military Institute * Bobby Ross Virginia State University * Billy McMullen Wagner College * Rich Kotite Walla Walla College * Michael Sellers Washington and Lee University * Eddie Cameron * Walt Michaels Wayne State University * Paul Butcher (NFL player) * Mike Kostiuk Weber State University * Jamie Martin (football player) University of Western Ontario * Tyrone Williams (wide receiver) West Virginia Wesleyan College * Cliff Battles Widener University * Billy "White Shoes" Johnson Wichita State University * Miller Farr * Bob Long * Bill Parcells William Jewell College * Bill Snyder William Penn University * Andy Stokes Williams College * Jack Maitland University of Wisconsin-Whitewater * Jeff Jagodzinski Wofford College * Fisher DeBerry * Jerry Richardson Xavier University * Danny Abramowicz Yankton College * Lyle Alzado Category:College football players